The EPIC Mixup
by AnimeLover1031
Summary: What would happen if all of the Vongola Gurdians had siblings? What would happen if thesse siblings went to Ouran? And What would happen if these siblings that went ouran were THE HOST CLUB!
1. Chapter 1

The EPIC Mix-up

_**A/N I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN THE PLOT IS MINE AND MY FRIEND (Non- Cyber too) THALIA120 AND THE OC'S ARE OURS TOO. BTW they might be a bit OOC.**___

Chapter One. WHAT!

_Life is all a memory except for the one present moment that goes by so quickly you can hardly catch it going ~ Unknown _

3rd Person

Everyone quietly made their way up the stairs and into Tsuna's room. They were all worried if even Hibari was forced to come then it had to be bad. It was even worse because Mokuro Rokodo was forced to come along with Chrome. The world had to be ending for Reborn to risk a World War 3 starting with Mukuro and Hibari the stars. Tsuna was looking back and forth between them pills in hand just in case something happened. He almost peed his pants when Reborn told him to make ALL of the guardians come including Mokuro who was out of prison by Reborn's will.

FLASHBACK

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully after a full day of train from the day before until **someone** kicked his face and made him land on the floor.

"Ow! Reborn!" The small infant ignored his cry and spoke.

"It's time to wake up No-good Tsuna. I need you to get your guardians" He said simply. Tsuna blinked

"Huh? W-" Reborn cut him off.

"That includes Hibari and Mokuro. Now go" Tsuna froze a bit when he said Hibari. He really didn't feel like getting bitten to death today.

"B-" Reborn turned Leon into a gun.

"Now" Tsuna shrieked and ran out the door leaving Reborn smirking

END FLASHBACK

Tsuna POV

This had to be bad. I was freaking out, Gokudera gave me a small smile but even he knew it was hopeless. I slowly walked into the room and there was my dad and Dino. That man was never home he didn't act like my dad at all.

"What's up little brother" Dino said slinging his arm around me

"Sit down everyone." Dad said.

"If this is not of absolute importance I will bite you to death, baby" Hibari said.

"Kyoya calm down" Dad said as soon as he said Kyoya I tensed Hibari stood up and pointed his tonfa at my dad

"Call me Kyoya again and I will bit you to death, herbivore" Hibari said an evil glare at my dad. That idiot didn't even notice.

"Reborn what are we waiting for!" Gokudera said already in a bad mood.

"We are waiting on some important people, Gokudera." Reborn said

"Knock, Knock!" Said Yamamoto's Dad with that same goofy grin that Yamamoto always has

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto's dad smiled sheepishly

"Well…..how do I explain?" Dad smiled and got up and hugged Yamamoto's dad.

"Tsuyoshi, it's been awhile!" Yamamoto's dad hugged him back

"It sure has Iemitsu" Yamamoto's dad said.

"WELL YOU TWO GET ON WITH IT!" Gokudera said pulling out bombs. Reborn kicked the back of his head.

"Don't disrespect your elders, Hayato" In walked in a man in a white elegant tuxedo with a frown. He already scared me.

"You Bastard what are YOU doing here?" Gokudera said standing up.

"That is no way to talk to your father!" Gokudera's dad said. I always knew that he had a bad relationship with his family but not this bad.

"You aren't my father I only had a mother that I saw once a year and you didn't even love her!" Gokudera said. Uri popped out and started hissing at Gokudera's dad.

"You know nothing." Was the only thing Gokudera's dad said

"Maamaa Dera calm down."

"Maamaa Gokudera calm down for now"

"Tsuyoshi still an idiot and your son's the same how typical." Gokudera's dad, Dera said. Wait they all know each other?

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to attend a luncheon with my husband." A woman said in a red suit and high heels her cell phone in hand. Her black hair in a bun and her eyes hidden by her sun glasses. It was the Mayors wife. HIBARI'S MOM!

I started shaking as I felt the hatred grow in the room.

"HIIIII MRS. NAMIMORI!" I yelled shaking.

"Boy stop being so loud. I'll ruin you" She said raising the sunglass to show cold black eyes.

"Mother get out of my presence." Hibari said eyes in a glare.

"Kyoya I don't want to be here either so suck it up. I can ruin you." She said.

"ARI! How are you?" Yamamoto's dad said slinging a hand around Hibari's mom shoulders.

"Tsuyoshi! I'm doing well." Hibari's mom's attitude completely changed and hugged Yamamoto's dad.

"Mother that is not lady like to hug a man that isn't your husband." Hibari said a death glare

"Hey dad who's your friend?" Yamamoto said.

"You idiot that's Mrs. Namimori Hibari's mom and the mayor's wife." Gokudera said hitting Yamamoto.

"Ok just one more person has to arrive."

"I'm here! I almost didn't make it you know my schedule" A lady in a knee length black dress and a pineapple shaped hair. Chrome almost fainted but luckily was caught by a now prison free Mukuro

"Hello Nagi" Dera said a small smile playing on his face.

"Dera you're already here?" This woman said she got on her tippy toes and gave Gokudera's dad a kiss on his cheek doing the same to my dad and Yamamoto's dad. When she saw Hibari's mom they both ran to each other and hugged.

"Ok now everyone's here we can start." Everyone sat around the tiny table in Tsuna's room and since his room is tiny to begin with it was really cramped. They all began arguing about the space. Finally Reborn cut in.

"DAMN IT SHUT UP!" They did what they were told. Smirking slightly Reborn turned to Iemutsu.

"Now tell them, Iemutsu" Tsuna's dad nodded and took a deep breath. "You all have siblings"

"WELL DUH RYOHEI HAS AN EXTREMLY BEAUTIFUL SISTER, KYOKO!" Ryohei shouted in my ear.

"I mean you have more than one Ryohei"

"Iemutsu you start." Reborn said.

"Tsuna when me and Nana tried for are first child we succeeded but we got twins Hikaru and Karou Sawada or Hitachiin how they are more commonly known. It was hard to give them up Nana cried everyday missing her babies. We had to if they weren't to be part of Vongola Decimo team we couldn't allow them to stay with us they would have been killed by enemy Families. I hope you understand." My dad said head hanging.

Me older brothers. Twins that's not possible Mom would have told me right?

"Dad stop joking around." I said starting to shake. This couldn't be possible.

"I'm not. You'll meet them soon enough. Tsuyoshi" This couldn't be happening.

YAMAMOTO'S POV

This had to be joke. I might seem like the dullest crayon in the box but I'm not.

"Yamamoto you know I love you I didn't want to keep it from you but you also have two brothers one you know and one you don't. Takashi Morinozuka or Takashi Yamamoto we named you after him your names are so alike except one syllable. The ninth noticed that Takashi didn't have the Vongola spirit and we had to let him go now he's amazing with the sword I was his teacher when he first learned Kendo but he didn't know I was his dad. You both got the way of the sword from me. Right now he's with his cousin" Dad said staring at me with a look that was unreadable. They had to it wasn't there choice.

"And the one you know will Lambo you in here?"

"Yah *yawn*" Lambo has been stuck as the 15 year old for awhile because while in the future he broke the 10 year bazooka.

"Come give your old man a hug."

"WHAT!" I yelled Lambo was my brother we didn't even look slightly alike he was pale I was tan he had silky hair I had spiky hair he was normal size I was tall. Lambo quietly stood up and gave him a tight hug.

"Old man can we play catch later on?" Lambo said a bit of his 5 year old coming out.

"Sure. You look so much like your mother nothing like me and the boys. You both will get to see your mom soon." He said he pulled us both into a hug. I was surprised but somewhat… happy.

"No wonder I hate you both." Gokudera said with a huff.

GOKUDERA'S POV

We all have brothers and they didn't tell us. How dare they cause this emotional distress to the tenth?

"Hayato don't be so pissed. Anyway I guess you are smart enough and guessed that you have a sibling but you have a little sister Haruhi. She is my child. My last child with your mother. I couldn't let her go through what I let happen to you I had to let her go and after the ninth confirmed that you were with the future Decimo the family would have killed her saying she wasn't necessary. She was in the car with your mother when she…. Died but in I guess a last spasm before she died she covered her with her body. My men found her and brought her to me. She has your eyes and my skin tone and she has your mother's lips and your aunt/uncle Ranka's hair she's with him right now." That bastard how dare he hide that from me I had every right to know!

HIBARI'S POV

For my mother to be here it had to be true. I glared at her she silently glared back.

"Urgh you are the spitting image of your father." She said her frown never reaching up to her eyes that held that disgusting emotion…. Love.

There was one thing that didn't make since I don't look anything like my father He has Green eyes and light brown hair.

"Your father Yoshio Ootori is owner of many hospitals like the one in Namimori. You have 4 siblings 3 being half the youngest is your brother Kyoya no we didn't plan that son but anyways I know you prefer being called Hibari. But I had a affair we met at a business meeting with your father about 3 years before you were born. When I met him I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and then came Kyoya he was a beautiful baby boy just like you, but even at 3 you could see his greed then when you came your dad knew it wasn't his but insisted that we pretended it was ours that it would boost his chance of being mayor. So we did. We let the public decide then name and they choose Kyoya. You brother is with Yoshio right now I can never be seen with both of them together or people will make assumptions. But we couldn't control are selves we promised just one more time and we would stop completely but a accident happened and we created I-pin for her protection we sent her to the future awhile latter I found a baby in a box when I was at my house and your dad was in a job meeting in America there was a letter that said "Mom take care of your Granddaughter" – Future I-pin of course I couldn't keep her what would your dad say? So I sent her to the first person I thought of Fon he graciously took the baby from me and trained her" She said tears building in her glassy eyes. She was taking a nap where Lambo was. I felt something in my chest give a pull. I was a carnivore I couldn't let my feeling overtake me.

"When do I get to meet this herbivore?" I said glaring.

"Soon Kyo soon!" Mother said and gave me a hug everyone in the room ogled at us.

CHROME POV

I had to be strong. Mukuro was watching. My cheeks blushed up as I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Chrome dear you have to stay in control remember I'm not the one who is making your organs anymore. If you don't keep in control then you might not have any soon" Mukuro whispered.

"Nagi I mean Chrome dear, I'm sorry I never hated you I hated that man your step father the only person I wanted was your father. His beautiful brown orbs that shined when he fought his messy blond hair tousled in that just got out of bed look. He was one of the only Haninozuka to grow tall, But we could never be together he was engaged but that didn't stop me I thought that I could never love a man after my first husband and then to achieve my goal I had to marry your step dad he hated the thought that you weren't his but was of Yorihisa I could never have I had you brother Honey or Mitsukuni then he had your half brother Yasuchika with his wife after we both had you. You do have the shortness of the Haninozuka and the skin tone. And then there was my other baby girl Haru. She was born about 10 months after you Chrome I couldn't keep her that man forbidden it" This was too much I couldn't handle it. The darkness consumed me.

DINO POV

Everyone was taking this way better than I thought more specifically Chrome.

I thought that she would flip, the last time she talked to her mom was when she first met Mukuro and we all knew how that went down. I thought that she would have a screaming fit like Hayato…. But no it seemed that Mukuro had her under control.

The news was somewhat…. Scary. Being able to keep a secret this long and even getting the nurses and doctors to stay quiet was a big task. This just shows how scary the Vongola can be. I had met that group and on one was like there sibling except for the two Kyoya's those two are like twins. I thought the one Kyoya was scary. Two almost made me pee my plants when my men were around and not to mention that he hurt my wallet. He carried the burden of being the third son and practically never becoming the heir of his father but even a heavier one of having to deal with my over dramatic not-fit-to-have-mafia-blood cousin, Tamaki. I was still in shock from the first time I met them. I was excited to see how everyone would react.

"I know that this is a lot to take in and we are barley even half way through this but this was absolutely necessary."

I looked at Ryohei and Kyoko. Kyoko was cuddled up against Ryohei who had his arm slung around her in a somewhat protective stance.

"You two. Ryohei and Kyoko, you two have always only relied on each other but you have a brother. His name is Tamaki but you could also call him king. Abelle couldn't be here today due to reasons you'll find out soon enough. You both are part French and Japanese. It was really hard to give you up she was already delicate because they took Tamaki away from her to but when she found out that your dad played her again she almost couldn't make it. She was smart but love is blinding. She fell for him once and had Tamaki twice and had Ryohei and thrice and last for Kyoko because of all of the deception she's weak and can barely travel but something happened and couldn't come. My parents all ways said that she use to be as pumped up as the sun but now she just sulks in a corner." I finished. If anyone could get Abelle to be her happy-go-lucky self it would be Ryohei him and Tamaki both had that over energized thing going on that I guess they inherited from the old Abele.

MUKURO POV

"Reborn I noticed that we are missing someone" Dino said. The only people left were me and Haru. I was intrigued to see if I actually had a sibling. I was certain that I killed every last one but of course I was sure that I had killed Chromes mother but here she stood.

"Mukuro you thought that you had killed all of your family but that's not true you have an older sister only about a year older. She was sent away to France soon after she was born to be trained on how to be a proper lady when they heard the news of your parent's ehh death and decided to put her up for adoption where she got adopted by a rich Frenchman" Me a sister not possible I don't believe this not one bit.

TSUNA'S POV

I didn't look up what so ever throughout the whole time. I was shocked, happy, sad, and mostly angry. They kept this from me, for my whole life how could they do this?

"Tsuna are y-" I couldn't control it. It was like my fist was a magnet and his face was another. Everyone stared at me mouths open to the ground.

"So the herbivores becoming a omnivore?" Hibari retorted. I wasn't in the mood.

"Lil brother I promise everything will be ok." Dino said trying to calm me down but there was something in me that was holding me back.

"Even if it isn't we set up a dinner at Yamamoto's Sushi place for a met up tonight formal dressing it's a pre-Vongola event before next week induction to the siblings of the Vongola Decimo Guardians." Reborn said hopping off of his hammock.

I was on a rampage I lifted my hand to slap him but something caught me.

"Boss you don't want to get in a fight with reborn and you know it." Gokudera's said holding on a little too tight.

"Maamaa Tsuna calm down." Said Yamamoto I slowly calmed.

"Since that's over every going to your homes and change to WHITE formal wear."

And with that Hibari stood up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Royal Meet Up

**Thalia120: Yay another chapter! YAOI!**

**Animelover1031: *Hits Thalia* MAYBE!**

**Thalia: Mean! Hey Tsuna you're a damn uke!**

**Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE **

**Thalia: 'nods' Hibari is your seme!**

**Animelover1031: NOOO HIBARI'S MINE**

**Hibari: Both of you be quite it's getting crowded. Anyway Thalia nor Animelover own Hitman reborn**

**Tamaki: Or Ouran HSHC**

**Reborn: On with the chapter**

**Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR**

Tsuna's Pov

White.

"Reborn why white?" I said digging in my closet.

"Because we are switching colors with your siblings" Reborn said

"Yo lil brother, how do I look?" Dino asked I turned around. Whoever said that Mafia people only wear black is dead wrong.

Dino had white dress pants a black dress shirt his tie black and white striped his white suit jacket slung behind his shoulder.

"You look good Dino if only I could find a white suite" I said

"I think I have an old one Romario accidently packed. That you could borrow."

HIKARU POV

I was messing around this damn designer tie Karou was all don't because he got Tamaki to do it. But that damn King just had to go and pick up Haruhi.

"I'm back! Everyone come look at how beautiful my little girl looks!" The King said

I slowly got out of the dressing room with Karou's elbow on my shoulder.

"CHANGING!" yelled the rest of the host club.

"Aw nobody's going to come see you, Haruhi!" Tamaki said sighing.

"We're coming" I yelled.

I opened and there was Haruhi her hair had grown a bit longer into a bob. She had on this strange chocker that had a symbol of some sorts. Then I looked down and saw that she was wearing a black strapless dress that came about an inch bellow mid-thigh. Then I looked at her feet she was wearing….. Black sneakers.

"Hikaru come here and let me do your tie." Haruhi said. She looked absolutely beautiful. I slowly walked towards her.

She took the tie in her hands and slowly started to do her magic.

KYOYA'S (OURAN) POV

This was absolutely ridiculous. First I get a damn message from someone named Reborn. (What kind of name is that?) Next this Reborn character threatens me saying if I didn't bring the rest of the host club they would ruin us economically. Now there late! Resist the urge to kill random passerby.

"Mommy! Hikaru is trying to take my Haruhi!" Great now this idiots at it again.

"Tamaki I understand that this must bother you but I'm not in quiet a good mood at the moment so will you SHUT UP!"

Tamaki held fake tears and ran over to bother one of other host club members. I took a breath and checked the black tux I had to wear on the door. I walked over to it and went to the restroom to change.

And why had they said to wear black tux? It made no since are normal color is white mainly because Tamaki loves white.

This was extremely infuriating and embarrassing since I can't figure out why they call this meeting.

_RING _

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori." I said annoyed

"Kyoya. I will be waiting for you outside the restaurant" _Click. _He hung up that little bastard.

MORI POV

I was helping Mitskuni with his tux when Kyoya knocked on the door. "10 minutes guys hurry up"

Mitskuni smiled and yelled. "Ok!" Right after I finished with his tie. He picked up his pink bunny and twirled around in a circle.

"Usa-chan! Don't you look good in your tux!"

Mitskuni refused to come unless his bunny came with him. So that's the reason why the bunny is here.

"Takashi! Usa-chan is hungry can we eat now?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Mitskuni. If we eat now Usa-chan won't eat later and Kyoya might not be happy with us" Mitskuni blinked then smiled.

"I guess your right! Then let's continue to get ready!" I gave a small smile when he went running to go get his shoes. I wonder why Kyoya took us here. But if Mitskuni is happy then I'm okay with it.

REBORN POV

Tsuna, Dino, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo and even Hibari were walking with us to Yamamoto's sushi shop me on Tsuna's shoulder. I was the only one who fully knew Dino new part of what happened. We finally got there while Hibird sang.

"Hello! Come in, come in" Yamamoto said opening the door in white dress shirt and white dress pants

"Yamamoto who's cooking tonight?" Tsuna said. Really is that what he's thinking about?

"Dad made a buffet we even have fancy tuna." Yamamoto said.

The place was set with a row of tables connected together that could clearly fit 30 people.

"Tsuyoshi thank you for letting us use your restaurant" Iemutsu said

"No Problem. I can't wait to see Xionee." Tsuyoshi said taking a seat leaving as space big enough for Yamaoto. So even after such a long time he still loves her.

"Who's Xionee?" Yamamoto said sliding into his seat between Tsuna and his dad.

"Your mother." He said with a lovey dovey look sliding a bit to make room for Iemutsu with Nana on his other side.

"Oh!" Yamamoto said I guess pleased that there was a small chance that his parents might get back together.

"Chrome you look adorable!" Nagi said walking inside the door with Dera holding the door for her.

"Thank you m-mom" Chrome stuttered sitting next to Mukuro who had a protective arm around her. Gokudera sat in between Tsuna and Dera. Nagi taking a slightly squished seat next to Chrome. Hibari sat at the second to last chair at the table obviously hating the crowd the side unoccupied by Chrome was sadly taken by my stupid student Dino who most likely was going to get his but whooped by Kyoya by the end of the night, he was also displeased by us being so loud because he was glaring at everyone, like he was saying.

'Get louder and I'll bite you to death'

That was when we heard a loud "GET OFF OF ME"

They had arrived almost instantly the room grew quiet.

The door to the sushi shop slowly slid open and revealed a over excited blonde who broke the silence

"DINO!" The over excited blonde said this was probably the annoying cousin, Tamaki.

"Hey um… Tamaki" Dino said embarrassed. That little brat I was sure that I taught him better.

"I brought everyone like you said ~" Tamaki said sitting in front of Dino.

"Then Tamaki where are they?" Dino asked raising an eye brow at his idiot cousin though you couldn't see the eyebrow clearly because he was sporting his new glasses

"Oh waiting for Kyoya's dad." Tamaki said.

"Yoshio's coming?" Ari asked she was always so happy when it came to that man. It hardly seemed like she was related to Hibari because of the happy glow that she had

"Yup!" Tamaki said smiling a big pearly white smile.

"I'm so sorry we are late. We were just waiting for my _punctual _father Yoshio Ootori." Yoshio sent the man I'm guessing to be Kyoya a glare for being obviously sarcastic. Hibari's older brother was as spine chilling as his younger brother. Next to him was his dad who looks a lot like Hibari. Behind them was a group of people obviously strange and different people.

"Yoshio?" Ari asked her mask breaking.

"Arionett?" Hibari's real fathers face shocked but happy.

3RD PERSON

Ari stood up and walked over to Yoshio and gave him a hug. For a second the cold man hesitated and then slowly wrapped his arms around the petite women. Instantly remembering there old memories as his hands rested on her back but the most potent memory was of their first forbidden embarrass it was amazing, thrilling yet wrong in the way that dared you to do it.

"Is my boy and baby girl here?" Yoshio asked his voice breaking like he was hitting puberty again which was extremely embarrassing since 1 he was a big business man who was breaking down 2 his business rivals son was here even if he highly doubted that he would say anything once this dinner was over with. Kyoya's face held shocked his father was showing emotion. SINCERE emotion.

"Yes he is. All of the Vongola children are here. Take a guess" Ari said showing off a smile no one knew she had. Making her looks like an actual caring woman who wasn't as cold as a mountain top.

The old man took a look across the shop. First he spotted his daughter sitting next to a cow printed boy with smile. He knew at once this was his daughter not his granddaughter because of her looking 14. He took one more look and saw himself and Kyoya in early years his expression a typical Ootori expression all he needed was the glasses and it would be like a time paradox.

"You and you" he said pointing at his son and daughter.

"Father are you trying to say that those two commoners are my… siblings?" Kyoya said slightly confused and slightly happy knowing that he still had a better chance than those two of becoming heir.

"Yes. This would be your younger brother by 3 years Kyoya Hibari preferably Hibari and this would be your little sister of 4 years I-pin." Yoshio said a smiling dancing on his face fading away his frown lines.

KYOYA'S POV

More siblings I don't know how I feel about that. I have always wanted a baby sister one who isn't as annoying as Fuyumi though I loved her and she looked sweet. But a brother? He looked like a regular Ootori but of course I'm not the youngest so just maybe I could… I could play with him make him my underling so that when I'm 10 times better than my dad then I can have someone I can actually… trust.

"Kyoya Ootori pleased to please you" I said sincerely as an Ootori can say

"I-pin" my little sister said looking down like I was a prince.

"Look at me I'm your brother I'm not a monster." I said instantly a bit hurt that she is looking down. I guess this was what Tamaki felt when Haruhi rejected him but millions of times worse since he knew subconsciously that he loved her

"Except when he wakes up…. Right, Karou?" I heard Hikaru quietly whisper. I shot a glare their way and saw the host club slightly in shock Haruhi supporting a small but knowing smile.

"I'm sorry" She said smiling looking at me in the eyes. The likeness was uncanny.

"Mother so this is the man, my father?" Hibari his words sharp as stabbing knives just like my father.

"Yes Hibari meet your father and your brother" Ari or I guess mother said. The boy side he looked like he was deciding something.

"Hibari Kyoya. You can call me Hibari." My brother said extending his hand, my father did something I thought I'd never see him do he ignored the hand a pulled him into a hug. I saw a flash of metal and my father being pushed back. It was a silver tonfa being pointed right at my father's neck, earning a "HIIE" from the boy with unruly hair.

"You touch me again without my permission I won't even hesitate." He said sharp and cold just like my oldest brother.

"Just like an Ootori he really is my son." My dad said laughing. A laugh. The first one I have heard that wasn't a sarcastic one like when I mentioned I wanted to take over the company. My monstrous brother he retracted his tonfa. I was just thinking that if he was like this now then what if he inherited not being a morning person and being a nonstop killing machine when woken if he had that and this was his normal personality he might just beat Honey when waking up.

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" This cute little yellow bird sang and landed on my shoulder. Hibari looked shocked and shot a glare to the bird.

"Hibari, Hibari!" The bird sang that almost sounded sorry for landing on my shoulder. He landed on his shoulder earning what I'm guessing a rare smile.

"Hibari." Hibari said stating the obvious I think that I could get through to him. No I know I will if I can get through the dim wit of Tamaki I can get through this cold stone

"Kyoya." I said matching his challenging tone.

"Have a feeling that we'll get along." Hibari said sending me a smirk. My plan was already in course.

"Sit down, everyone" The baby said. Wait a baby talking that's not possible but I went along with it strangely almost automatically.

"Haruhi don't you look so beautiful." Tamaki said crushing little Haruhi into his chest.

Gokudera POV

Haruhi? Isn't that my little sister? I immediately felt a little defensive like I do with Tenth. I watched as everyone sat in front of us but facing us, in front of me was two red haired twins that looked like TENTH these had to be their brothers. I could hear Haru chatting it up with this other annoying girl about cosplay and crap like that.

"Sorry that we're late. Had to pick up an unanimated friend." This lady said pulling a lady with blonde hair by her ankles that seemed like she was holding onto the door. The lady pulling has these familiar emerald eyes and silky black hair she was pale but not vampire pale.

"Takashi, Mitskuni come here and help your family" She said with a goofy smile that screamed 'Yamamoto' it was way too obvious that this was the famous Xionee

"Xionee I got it." Yamamoto's dad said. He slowly got up all eyes on him.

"Thank you Tsuyoshi." Yamamoto's mom said and kissed his cheek like they were a married couple.

"Tsu. No let me go. I can't face them!" This woman screamed and kicked good thing she like all the adult women was wearing at white female suit. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well you're going to have to Abelle!" Yamamoto's dad said and finally pulled in a beautiful blondish/silver hair her eyes so blue almost so dark blue it seemed black. She also had that ill look to her skin too even though she was stunning

"Mommy! Mommy! Do my eyes deceive me?" The one who was loud said like he was in a Shakespeare novel.

"Oh my son! Tamaki I missed you!" The lady said animating a little bit

"Mommy! What are you doing here?" The annoying blonde said hugging her tightly like she was on her death bed. Of course she was his mom they are both equally annoying.

"Tamaki. I was beginning to think that I'd never see you. It was a miracle that your grandmother even let me come here." She said trying to hide the sadness in her eyes but failing slightly also slowly dripping in hatred.

"If she didn't let you go I would find a way to see you. You won't be in her in control even if I lose all of my money and become a commoner" The annoying blonde stated being so serious I could hardly believe it was the same person it was like he took one of tenths dying will (or deathperation) pills.

"Oh look how pretty you all look!" her words and smile never reaching her eyes.

"Oh, thank you Momsie!" Mr. Annoying said doing that weird annoying somewhat-guyish high pitched voice.

"Abelle don't you want to meet someone?" Reborn said his intentions felt somewhat different then everyone else's meaning he had to have something under his fedora.

"Of course, Reborn!" She said her French accent slipping causing 'Reborn' to sound like re and the beginning of 'Bonjour' and for once her smile reached her eyes.

"Mom you mean you came to see someone other than me?" The annoyance whined tears starting to fill his eyes.

"I came to see them because I haven't seen them longer than I haven't seen you but I'm happy you're here." The woman said putting a hand on his cheek kissing his fore head in a motherly way. She stood a little bit taller and walked to wear Kyoko and Ryohei were sitting in between Lambo, I Pin and Haru. Turf top was talking about boxing and how he was going to beat them to the extreme as he would say.

3RD PERSON

"Ryohei, Kyoko?" The lady said. This lady had traveled from France without anyone knowing she was keeping in contact with her lover that had crushed her too many times and that little hope that he might stay fateful had made her strong. Strong enough to be able to face her and his kids strong enough that her illness almost didn't disable her. Almost, she was still fragile but that was all going to be fixed. Her friend loved her not in the marriage type way but a brother sister way he kept on urging her to try his mosquitoes but she thought they wouldn't work (she was a bit Yamamotoish when it came to mosquitoes that can her illness that can't be healed but who wouldn't be?) but if it would heal her and make her as go lucky as she used to be it would be worth it.

_Buzz_

She could hear it before she felt it and then a small little sting. That was when her whole view of the world changed it seemed as if someone had put glasses on a nearly blind person. The colors weren't dull anymore it was a side effect of the medicine colors dulled she could smell clearly another side effect and she felt like she could lift a car she didn't feel weak at all. Then she felt that emotions that for so long she hadn't felt she felt… happy for some reason for the first time in 15 years she felt happy.

_VVVV_

She looked at her new phone and saw a text message that said

"You're welcome – Shamal"

Reborn's POV

That Shamal maybe he wasn't such a loser and maybe is Abelle wasn't so dense she notice that Shamal likes her, anyways you could practically see the difference in Abelle you could feel her happy glow come back like Ryohei's I was amazed that Hibari hadn't walked out because of too much happiness in the room.

"I'm your mom Abelle Souh well future Souh if I can help it! I'm so happy to meet you!" She said smiling from ear to ear that reminded me of that cheery blonde brat.

"Really? That's ETREMLEY weird I always thought that mom and dad were are parents." Ryohei said. Well he wasn't the shiniest glove on the hook.

"Those are my really close friends I left them you two because I just KNEW that you they would be ahurissant les parents (1)" Said Abelle with an almost too high squeal.

"M-mom you look so much better are you on new treatment?" That annoying one said completely ignoring the fact that he had siblings.

"Tamaki dear I'm cured there was this testing of a medication and they tested it on me and it worked!" Abelle said hugging her son while lifting him up. She was always strong.

"That's amazing mom!" Tamaki said. He would absolutely fail as a Hitman unlike his companions.

"Tamaki I want you to meet Ryohei and Kyoko they are your siblings." She said with a smile a big as the sea.

"I have a sister! Oh look how cute you are… I won't let any of those nasty boys touch you especially those delinquents Hikaru and Karou! You'll be my daughter like Haruhi. MOMMY look how beautiful are second daughter is!" Tamaki said. Defiantly not mafia material I think there's only 2 people that can whip him in to shape.

RYOHEI POV

That guy was touching my sister and we hardly knew him. Sure he was extremely are brother but still my fist were twitching Kyoko has kept on insisting that we hang to the extreme so I haven't had time to practice boxing, but this guy was annoying me to the extreme I wanted to punch him.

"And a little brother oh mom that's amazing. Hi Ryo-Kun I'm your big brother Tamaki you can call me King. Oh! And we can call you Prince. You should join the club I will take you under my wing. And now Haruhi can have more protection since I can trust you because you're my brother and once you get to know her you'll love her and you'll make sure that those scoundrels won't touch her." The blonde idiot yelled in extremely 30 seconds or less.

"YOU'RE LOUD TO THE EXREME!" I said in my normal voice clearly more quiet then him.

"MOMMY! MY BROTHER DOESN'T LIKE ME!" My brother said running to the corner next to the door that started growing mushrooms.

"Tamaki get out of your emo corner." Hibari's equally scary brother said in a monotone voice.

"The shadow king attacks again" Said one of the two twins who looked extremely sneaky.

"Ok mommy." My…. Brother said sulking out of his corner and on to his seat.

Reborn's POV

This was definitely not coming out of my wallet. I've so far had have to pay Mammon more money than before originally planned to so that she can use illusionary emotions a new type of illusions that she mastered to make sure that everyone didn't completely freak out and do anything rash once they saw me talk, then I had to have Lal Mirch and Colonello threaten a certain family member of a more disagreeable member of the Vongola family which casted me more than I suspected, I then had to have Fon a fly in because I-pin wanted to see him but that was free because he looked like a baby. Knowing my lackey he would want to come which meant I had to get him a food plate. I didn't even invite Verde that helped save some money. Yuni wanted to come visit me because I haven't been able to go to her family mansion since I've started torturing Tsuna. But now it was time to explain everything. Even if someone still wasn't her

"Ok everyone listen up. If you are a dull as a circle then you haven't realized that there was something clearly happening. Every teenager in this room has atleast one sibling. Some aren't as notable as other but it's still there. For you people that aren't Namimori civilians and go to Ouran everyone even your parents are in the mafia your siblings are the guardians of the Vongola 10th generation boss Tsuna. What isn't as famous as the guardians is what happens if all of the guardians have a sibling or more than one who isn't already a guardian. The one they knew least about is trained in martial art and in whatever flame they have so that if one of the guardians or the boss him or herself might fall in battle we have a backup who already knew everything and what to do this has never happened in the Vongola but me and the ninth have come to a decision that we will train the sibling they knew less about and make them as strong as their sibling of course equal that we won't have any plans of people over throwing their siblings to be part of the main guardian it might be a little bit harder for most people because their siblings are monstrously strongly and for the strange case that you are stronger or equally as strong as your siblings then we will put both of you to work together. You will also have randomly one of seven tutors who are all babies like me except for one who will be a very talented person we are the world best Hitman and in the case of Lal Mirch Hit women. You all have to do this while attending Ouran High school Host club"

Whoever was the lucky person to get Lal Mirch as a tutor was going to be a dead person by the end of this training time. I was looking at everyone and it seemed as if I had just told them they were all going to die. But then there was a look of being surprised.

"Reborn who exactly is this very talented person"


End file.
